Little Stories of Hogwarts
by 95SakuraAngel
Summary: Newt/OC, OC je vždy z jiné bradavické koleje
1. Nebelvír

**Tell Me More About Your Beasts**

Valerie si tiše oddychla. Nadcházející dva týdny bude mít klid od učení a bude si moci užít konečně první Vánoce v Bradavicích. Předchozí čtyři roky vždy musela jezdit domů, ale letos její rodiče mají nějakou důležitou návštěvu a doma chtěli jen její sestru.

Její rodina byla velmi vážená čistokrevná rodina, která po generace navštěvovala zmijozel. Její mladší sestra nebyla žádnou výjimkou, ale ona chodila do nebelvíru. Zřejmě se za to styděli, a proto ji radši tyto Vánoce nechali ve škole. Ne, že by jí to vadilo. Všude byla radši než doma.

„Val, tak já odcházím." Ozvala se její spolubydlící a nejlepší kamarádka. Valerie se usmála a objala svou kamarádku. Záviděla jí, že má milující rodinu, ale nikdy by to nahlas nepřiznala.

„Tak za dva týdny." Řekla a pozorovala, jak blondýnka odchází. Záviděla jí spoustu věcí. I barvu vlasů. Valeriiny byly totiž černé, stejně jako zbytek rodiny. Nenáviděla tu barvu…Ale neodvažovala si je obarvit. Její rodina by jí za to řádně potrestala. Stačilo, že kdykoliv je doma, musí snášet následky za její osobnost. Nechtěla své rodiče dráždit víc, než bylo nutné. Rozhodně ne, dokud s nimi ještě žije…

O dva dny později byl Štědrý den. Vánoce jí vždy přišly kouzelné, i když vyrůstala v rodině, kdy to bylo všechno jen o nenávisti vůči mudlům a nečisté krvi a naopak o uctívání té čisté. Pamatovala si, že když byla v Bradavicích prvním rokem, doopravdy věřila, že jsou kouzelníci z mudlovských rodin opravdové zrůdy. Netrvalo dlouho, než si uvědomila, že to je blbost. Většina jejich kamarádů má alespoň částečně mudlovskou krev a jsou to ti nejlepší lidé, které kdy potkala.

V Bradavicích moc studentů nezůstalo. Většina jich odjela domů za svou rodinou. Například u takového mrzimorského stolu zůstali jen dva studenti. A vzhledem k tomu, jakou mezeru mezi sebou měli, se nedalo říct, že byli přátelé.

Valerie jednoho z nich znala. Každý o něm slyšel. Scamander, milovník zvířat. Ve škole byl znám pod mnoha hnusnými jmény, i když Valerie nikdy nepochopila, proč. Sice nikdy nebyla magickými zvířaty okouzlená, ale ani se jí nehnusily. A chápala, že v nich má někdo zálibu.

Věděla, že ho šikanují. No, teda spíš to slyšela, nikdy toho nebyla přímým svědkem. Nedalo se říct, že by o něm něco věděla. Na to, že s mrzimorem měla pár hodin společných, s ním vlastně nikdy nemluvila. Vždy jen tiše seděl v zadní lavici a s nikým se nebavil.

Než se naděla, chlapec odcházel ze síně. Najednou si všimla, že se za ním vydala skupinka ze zmijozelské koleje. Valerie tomu nejdřív nevěnovala pozornost, ale pak zaslechla kousek rozhovoru, než úplně vyšli ze síně.

„Co, kdybychom ho pověsili a stáhli mu kalhoty? To už jsme dlouho neudělali!" Zasmál se jeden z chlapců.

„Proč jen zůstat u kalhot!" Zasmála se nějaké dívka. Valerie jí znala z lektvarů. Až doteď jí přišla celkem milá, jak jen to i zmijozelských jde. Jako nebelvířanka s nimi nikdy dobře nevycházela, ale zrovna ona vypadala, že je vcelku rozumná. „Vsadím se, že tam má maximálně tak velkou housenku!" Pokračovala dál a Valerii se udělalo špatně. Co jim ten chlapec udělal, že mu chtějí provést takové věci.

Než si Valerie posbírala své věci, byli už dávno pryč. Do ruky chňapla svou hůlku a vyběhla ze síně. Kam kruci šli? Najednou Valerie uviděla jejího spolužáka, Jasona, mířící do síně.

„Jasone, neviděl jsi tu procházet skupinku zmijozelských?" Zeptala se rychle.

Jason přikývl a ukázal doprava: „Šli doprava a pak doleva. Proč?" Valerie ignorovala jeho otázku a vyběhla daným směrem a zanechala Jasona stát před síní.

Najednou se ocitla znovu na rozcestí, když uslyšela nalevo hlasy.

„Tak co, už si to dělal s nějakou tou svou bestií?" Zasmál se někdo.

„Pro-prosím, nech…" Uslyšela vystrašené koktání. Její srdce se zlomilo pro toho tichého kluka, když uslyšela bolestný skřek. Běžela za zvukem a naskytl se jí pohled na Newta ležícího na zemi. Nad ním stála skupina pěti lidí a silně do něj kopaly. Její tělo se bezmyšlenkovitě postavilo před chlapce a namířila hůlku proti zmijozelákům.

„Co to děláte?!" Zakřičela po nich. „Co vám udělal, že ho tak šikanujete?" Valerie nebyla naštvaná. Valerie zuřila.

„Blacková, dej tu hůlku dolů, nebo někomu vypíchneš oko." Ušklíbl se jeden z pětice. Černovláska neměla náladu se s nimi vybavovat.

„Entomorphis!" Z její hůlky vyšel slabý záblesk a na místě útočníků se objevil roj opravdu odporného hmyzu.

Valerie se otočila na chlapce a podala mu ruku. Chlapec ji nejistě stisknul a s její pomocí se vyšvihnul na nohy.

„D-děkuju." Zašeptal a podíval se na zem.

„Jsi v pořádku?" Zeptala se a lehce se usmála, když chlapec zakýval hlavou na znamení souhlasu. „Fajn. V tom případě pojď, to kouzlo nebude trvat věčně...bohužel." Řekla, chytla ho za ruku a odtáhla ho do třetího patra. Newt jí nesměle sledoval, jak přechází kolem holé stěny sem a tam.

Najednou se na stěně začal objevovat obrys dveří. Newt nevěřícně sledoval, jak Valerie vchází dovnitř a pomalu šel za ní.

„Promiň, nejsem moc zběhlá v léčících kouzlech, takže to budeme muset udělat po mudlovsku." Usmála se na něj Valerie.

Newt ji nechápal. Copak nevěděla, kdo je? Nejspíš ne, protože kdyby ano, nejspíš by se tu na něj takhle přívětivě nesmála. A hlavně by mu nepomohla.

Dívka nanesla na tampón trochu desinfekce a otočila se na Newta: „Teď to bude trochu štípat, tak se omlouvám." Řekla a přiložila tampón na jeho odřené líčko.

Teprve teď si ho pořádně prohlédla. Nevypadal vůbec špatně. Jeho špinavě blonďaté vlasy mu padaly do očí. Jeho nos zdobily roztomilé pihy a tomu všemu kralovaly dvě nevinné vykulené zelené oči. Mrzelo jí, že někdo tak musí trpět.

Když byla se svou prací hotová, lehce se usmála a odložila tampón pryč.

„Já jsem Valerie Blacková, jen tak mimochodem." Usmála se a podala mu ruku.

Newt ji opatrně stisknul a zatřepal: „Newt…Newt Scamander."

„Já vím." Usmála se Valerie. „Hádám, že tě tu zná snad každý." Znovu se usmála, ale tentokrát mnohem smutněji. „Mrzí mě, co se ti děje."

„To…to jsi asi…jedna z mála." Řekl Newt.

„Asi ano." Povzdychla si Valerie. „Ale moc to nechápu. Já…sice nejsem největší fanoušek zvířat, ale opravdu nechápu, co proti nim lidé mají…a co mají proti lidem, co se o ně zajímají." Řekla na jeden nádech.

„To protože se jich bojí." Zašeptal Newt. „Ale oni opravdu nejsou nebezpeční."

Valerie se usmála a zeptala se: „Nechtěl bys mi o nich povědět víc?"


	2. Havraspár

**I'll Go With You**

Anna byla obyčejná šestnáctiletá dívka. Nevypadala špatně, ale nebyla ani krásná. Našel by se na ní nějaký špíček, ovšem nedalo by se říci, že je tlustá. Právě naopak, jen nebyla nezdravě vychrtlá. Své rudé vlnité vlasy uchovával v délce dosahujíc jejích lopatek a na svět se dívala skrze uhrančivé nebesky modré oči. Nebyla moc vysoká, vlastně nedosahovala ani sto šedesáti centimetrů a v minulosti kvůli tomu byla středem mnohých posměšků. Naštěstí to ale ostatní přešlo a nakonec se stala docela i oblíbenou mezi studenty Bradavic.

Anna byla neobyčejně chytrá a bystrá čarodějka. V hodinách vždy znala odpověď a nová kouzla se naučila vždy mezi prvními, proto nebylo divu, že byla studentkou havraspárské koleje. Ke všem se chovala mile a nikoho neodsuzovala. Nebyla moc průbojná a často se jen soucitně dívala na šikanované děti. Ráda by jim pomohla, ale nebyla moc statečná.

Před třemi roky, když zrovna vypomáhala v knihovně, si všimla schouleného chlapce v rohu místnosti. Znala ho jen od vidění. Věděla, že si ho ostatní často dobírají za jeho zálibu pro zvířata. Nikdy nechápala, proč, jí osobně kouzelní tvorové přišli fascinující. Možná proto, že byla mudlovského původu a dříve se s nimi nesetkala.

Nejdřív ho chtěla nechat samotného. Předpokládala, že chtěl být jen sám, ale pak uslyšela tichý bolestný vzlyk. Od té doby byli nerozlučitelní. Všude chodili spolu a stali se nejlepšími přáteli. Anna si k němu brzy vybudovala mnohem silnější city, než jen přátelství. Ale nikdy by mu to nedokázala říct. Nejen, že byla v ohledu svých citů velmi uzavřená, ale hlavně si pamatovala, jak dlouho trvalo, než se jí Newton otevřel. Než se přestal v její přítomnosti stydět a koktat. Nechtěla ho tím vystrašit a zničit tak jejich přátelství, kterého si tak moc vážila.

Jenže na začátku tohoto roku se Newt seznámil s tou zmijozelačkou…Letou Lestrange. Vážně se pokusila s ní vycházet, ale ta holka byla vyloženě manipulátor. Pokusila se na to Newta nějak taktně upozornit, ale nakonec ji brzy začal ignorovat. Nejhorší na tom bylo, že si to ani neuvědomoval.

Najednou to byla jenom ona, kdo chodil krmit hypogrify do Zapovězeného lesa, ne dva neodlučitelní přátelé. Najednou se v páteční a sobotní noci prodírala jen ona sama temnou rouškou hradu až do astronomické věže, aby mohla pozorovat noční oblohu. Ne dva přátelé, co dělávali všechno společně. Ne. Newt teď trávil všechen svůj čas s Letou a Anna byla zapomenuta v pozadí.

Anna se vracela ze své obchůzky v lese. Unaveně se svalila do křesla v havraspárské společenské místnosti a zaklonila hlavu dozadu. Najednou si k ní přisedla její spolubydlící.

„Čau, Beth." Pozdravila jí rudovláska a lehce se na ni usmála.

„Ty…o tom nevíš?" Zeptala se nejistě blondýnka. Anna se na ni zvědavě podívala a zakroutila hlavou. Beth si povzdechla. „Newt…dnes ho vyhodili z Bradavic."

Anna na ni nevěřícně zírala. Slyšela dobře? Řekla jí právě Beth, že její nejlepší přítel byl vyloučen?

„Co?" Dostala ze sebe Anna.

„Nevím, co se přesně stalo." Usmála se soucitně. „To je všechno, co vím."

Anna zavrtěla hlavou: „Ne…dobrý…díky."

Rudovláska vyběhla ze své koleje a běžela přímo do komnaty nejvyšší potřeby. Věděla, že tam bude. Bylo to jediné místo, kam chodí, když je nějak rozrušený.

Anna opatrně otevřela dveře od komnaty a tiše vkročila dovnitř. Ponurou místností se ozývali srdceryvné nářky a dívka ihned věděla, že je tu správně.

„Newte?" Zeptala se jemně, tak, aby ho nevylekala. Pomalu k němu vykročila a položila mu ruku na rameno. „Ach, bože, co se stalo?" Zeptala se, když si všimla, že je celý dotlučený.

Newt se na ni podíval: „Ann, mě je to všechno tak líto." Anna si povzdechla a přitáhla si jej do své náruči. Jednou rukou se mu prohrabovala v jeho vlnitých vlasech a druhou ho konejšivě hladila po zádech.

„Newte? Je to pravda?" Anna se musela zeptat. „Vyhodili tě?"

„Zítra odjíždím." Anna nepotřebovala slyšet víc. Její nejlepší přítel odchází pryč.

„Ne, ne, ne, ne…Ty…nemůžeš mě tu nechat!" Začala sama plakat. „Já tě potřebuju! Co budu bez tebe dělat?"

Newt si vyměnil s Annou roli a teď ji on držel v náruči. Položil si bradu na její hlavu a tiše ronil slzy do jejích vlasů.

Seděli ta přes půl hodiny, když Anna znovu promluvila: „Půjdu s tebou."

Newt zakroutil nesouhlasně hlavou: „Ne. Dostuduješ."

„Ale, Newte…"

„Ann, ani nevíš, jak bych byl šťastný, když bys byla se mnou. Ale mnohem šťastnější budu, když zůstaneš tady, v bezpečí Bradavic, dostuduješ a staneš se nadanou a žádanou čarodějkou." Newt se na chvíli odmlčel a Anna v jeho očích viděla, že to myslí upřímně. „Jsem si jistý, že budeš úžasná, ať už budeš dělat cokoliv. A jednoho dne…si tě najdu. Já vím, že…že jsem se ti v poslední době nevěnoval a strašně mě to mrzí. Snad…snad mi to odpustíš." Dokončil Newton a svůj pohled stočil na špičky svých bot. Nechtěl vidět, jak jí tím určitě ublížil.

Anna zavrtěla hlavou: „Ne, to je v pořádku. Nic…nic ti nevyčítám." Myslela to vážně. Když ho tu uviděla tak zlomeného, veškerá zloba vůči němu jí opustila. Vždyť ho vyhodili, co to je vůči pár týdnům?

„Děkuju." Usmál se Newt. Vypadalo to až komicky na jeho rudé mokré tváři od pláče. „Moc to pro mě znamená."

Zítřejší ráno sledovala Newta od brány, jak odchází s klíčníkem ke kočáru, který tam na něj už čekal. Před pár minutami si řekli své sbohem. Následující rok a půl budou pro ni velmi obtížné. Slíbila Newtovi, že to zvládne a vystuduje Bradavice. Anna ho nechtěla zklamat. Věděla, že je to pro něj hodně těžké. I přes šikanu, kterou si od ostatních studentů užil, Bradavice miloval. A navíc mu bylo jasné, že v očích jeho rodičů bude jen ještě větší budižkničemu.

Anniny oči se naplnily slzami. Chtěla svého přítele tady s ní. Chtěla ho znovu obejmout a říct mu, jak moc pro ni znamená. Chtěla se ujistit, že si to nebude Newt vyčítat, a že si bude vědom, jak skvělý člověk vlastně je.

Bohužel, nic, co by mu chtěla najednou říct, se Newt nikdy nedozví. Pochopila, že teď nejspíš bude hodně cestovat v exotických oblastech a Anna se neodvažovala posílat sovu tak daleko a do neznáma. Stejně jako Newt, který nerad zatěžoval sovy takovou dálkou.

Její přítel jí bude chybět. Ale věřila mu, že si jí najde, až přijde správný čas…

O třináct let později…

Anna už byla dospělá žena. Své vlasy už neměla bláznivě rudé. Ne, nechávala je ve své přírodní barvě, havraní černé. Nechávala si je dorůstat jen do délky ramen, nikdy neměla ráda dlouhé vlasy.

Odstěhovala se do New Yorku. Našla si zde práci v MACUSA a časem se zabydlela u sester Goldsteinových. Měla je velmi ráda. Tina byla dokonalá. Byla nádherná, vysoká a štíhlá a hlavně chytrá a hodná. Queenie ale byla ale zlatíčko. Nikdy nepotkala tak moc empatickou a hodnou ženu, jako byla ona. Nikdy jí moc netrápilo, že dokázala číst lidem myšlenky. Jelikož byla zběhlá v nitrobraně, nedělalo jí problém udržet jí mimo její hlavu, pokud si chtěla něco nechat pro sebe. Queenie to naštěstí chápala a respektovala.

Jednoho dne byla velmi utahaná, a proto se rozhodla dát si pár minut spánku. Tina zrovna nebyla doma a Queenie i bez nutnosti použití nitrozpytu věděla, že potřebuje chvíli sama pro sebe.

Jenže najednou uslyšela hlasy cizích lidí. A rozhodně to nebyly ženské hlasy. Anna pomalu vstala a pootevřela dveře. Škvírou uviděla silnějšího muže, který byl očividně mimo. Za ním stál vysoký, dobře stavěný muž a v rukou držel hnědý kufr. Když uviděla jeho obličej, ztuhla. Byl to…byl to Newt?

Nikdy na svého dávného přítele nezapomněla. Stýskalo se jí po něm. Nikdy nepřestala chovat k němu city. Jenže nedokázala uvěřit, že to je on. Po tak dlouhé době…A pak najednou promluvil. A ona si byla jistá, že je to on. Ten hlas, ten uklidňující nejistý hlas by poznala kdekoliv i po těch letech, kdy se ještě více zmužnil.

„Annie?!" Uslyšela Queenie. Věděla, že jí znovu četla myšlenky. Jinak by se jí nikdy neodvažovala budit.

Anna chvíli počkala, a nakonec vyšla z pokoje. Tina jí začala představovat, ale dívka jí nevěnovala pozornost. Jen sledovala Newta, který…se na ni zvláštně díval. Poznával jí? Pamatoval si vůbec na ni?

Anně bylo jedno, zda bude vypadat za exota. Pomalu přešla k Newtovi a silně ho stiskla.

„Ann." Uslyšela nejisté zamumlání u její hlavy. Anna začala plakat. Po tolika letech má svého přítele zpět.

„Newte." Usmála se, když se odtáhla. „Chyběl si mi." Přiznala se a nechala sklouznout pramen svých vlasů do obličeje. Newt instinktivně zvedl svou ruku a jemně jí černé vlasy odhrnul.

„Ty mě taky, Ann." Jeho oči zářili štěstím. Dívku, kterou tak dlouho hledal, konečně našel. „Zase máš černé vlasy."

„Jo…" Chtěla ještě něco dodat, ale uslyšela Tinino odkašlání.

„Chcete nám vysvětlit, co se to tu děje, nebo…"

„Oh, omlouvám se." Zrudla Anna. „Newt a já…jsme byli přátelé v Bradavicích…Jen jsme se dlouho neviděli." Usmála se nevinně a chytla Newta za ruku. Ten si jí znovu přitáhnul do náručí. Anna se začala smát a nesnažila se další slzy zastavit.


	3. Mrzimor

**Stargazing**

Cassiopeia ležela na zádech na vrcholu astronomické věže a tiše pozorovala noční oblohu. V jejích hnědých očích se odrážely hvězdy, které nadšeně pozorovala. Chodila sem každou sobotu. Když její spolubydlící usnuly, tiše proklouzla hradem až do věže, kde několik hodin sledovala hvězdy a nechala se unášet nádherou vesmíru.

Cassie se už od malička zajímala o astronomii. Každý večer trávila se svou mámou na kopci kousek od jejich domu sledováním noční oblohy, zatímco jí její máma vyprávěla o různých souhvězdí. Vždy jí nejvíce zajímalo souhvězdí orion. Plno faktů znala nazpaměť i po tolika dlouhých letech a nadšeně by je předávala dál, kdyby měla komu. Nikdo, koho znala, astronomie nezajímala.

Když pomyslela na svou matku, ženu, co jí dala všechno, co měla, začala tiše plakat. Bylo to jen pár měsíců, o letních prázdninách, kdy zemřela a Cassie se stále přes to nedostala. Budila se v noci, celá vyklepaná a s myšlenkami na smrt. Vždy děkovala Bohu, že její spolubydlící nevzbudí ani výbuch bomby vedle jejich postele a nemusela tak čelit dotěrným otázkám.

Cassie se schoulila do klubíčka a v hlavě si přehrávala všechny vzpomínky na svou matku. Jak si s ní hrávala, když byla malá. Jak jí vyprávěla o jejím otci, kterého nikdy nepoznala. Jak ji vyprávěla o Bradavicích a učila jí teorii těch nejjednodušších a nejzákladnějších kouzel. Jak jí vždycky donesla kakao, když si všimla, že potřebuje povzbudit a zbytečně se nevyptávala, co se stalo.

Až teď na ní dolehlo, že je vlastně sirotek. Je sama. Na celém světě je sama. Neměla nikoho, kdo by se o ni zajímal. Kdo by se o ni strachoval a byl šťastný, že je v pořádku. Neměla nikoho, s kým by slavila své úspěchy a komu by se mohla vyplakat na rameno, když by zase něco pokazila.

Neměla nikoho…

Uslyšela na schodech tiché kroky. Cassie si rychle setřela slzy z tváře a posadila se. Bála se, že zapomněla dole řádně za sebou zavřít dveře a nějaký z prefektů nebo profesorů…a nebo primusů si toho všimli.

Napnutě sledovala konec schodů a čekala, kdo se tam objeví. Najednou uviděla špinavě blonďatou hlavu a brzy uviděla obličej chlapce, který byl známý po celé škole. Newt Scamander.

Newt byl o rok starší, než byla ona. Když nastoupila do školy, už byl neblaze známý za svou lásku ke zvířatům. Ne, že by jí někdy vadil a měla potřebu si z něj utahovat, ale nikdy se s ním ani nebavila. Na druhou stranu, byl starší. Asi by to bylo divný…

Otázka byla, co tu dělal. Nevšimla, že by byl zrovna zarytý fanoušek astronomie.

Chlapec se rozhlédl, ale Cassie si nevšiml. Pomalu přešel k zábradlí a podíval přímo dolů. Cassie ho zamračeně sledovala. Co chce dělat?

Newt se sesunul k zemi a složil hlavu do dlaní. Neplakal. Jen tiše přemítal. Cassie se neodvažovala vylézt ze svého úkrytu. Už to trvalo příliš dlouho. Co by řekla? Čau, posledních pět minut jsem tě sledovala, jsem Cassie? Ne…

Seděli tam tak dvacet minut, než Newt znovu vstal a jednou nohou se postavil na zábradlí. Cassiopeia najednou vystřelila.

„Neskákej!" Zakřičela. „Ničemu tím nepomůžeš!" Nevěděla, že je to tak vážný, že si chce dokonce vzít život.

„Co-cože?" Vyjukal se Newt a spadl přímo zpět do bezpečí. „O-o čem to mluvíš?"

Cassie ho ignorovala a pokračovala: „Je to blbost. Lidem budeš scházet! A…a co…a co tvoje zvířata? Kdo bude za ně pak bojovat, hm?" Mlela blbosti, ale doufala, že ho odradí od sebevraždy.

„O čem to mluvíš?" Newt vypadal čím dál tím víc zmateně.

„Snažím se tě přesvědčit, aby ses nezabil!" Zakřičela na něj Cassie.

„Já-já se nechci zabít."

„A proč teda stoupáš na to zábradlí?" Zeptala se hnědovláska.

„Já se chtěl jen na něj posadit." Vysvětlil opatrně Newt. Vážně si myslela, že by…? Ale těšilo, že alespoň někdo…že někoho zajímá. Jenže pak mu to došlo. Kdo to vlastně je? „Ehm…kdo vůbec..jsi?"

„Uh...Cassie. Jsem o ročník níž. Taky mrzimor." Cassie se chtěla propadnout do země. Právě tu ztropila scénu a...

„Newt." Podal jí ruku. Cassie jí celá ruda přijala.

„Promiň." Zamumlala. Newt se jen lehce usmál.

„Um…já tu nebudu překážet." Otočil se Newt, ale Cassie ho svou rukou zastavila.

„Ne…klidně zůstaň, nevadíš mi tu. Teda…pokud ti nevadím já." Zašeptala dívka a podívala se na špičky svých noh.

„Jsi…jsi si jistá?" Zeptal se Newt. Většina lidí si z něj utahovala a ta druhá ho prostě nesnášela.

„Jo." Usmála se. „Cos tu vlastně šel dělat?"

Newt se podíval na oblohu a promluvil: „Chodívám sem, kdy-když se potřebuju z-zbavit toho pocit věčného pos-posměchu." Chtěl jí odpověď popravdě. Právě se ho snažila zachránit, když si myslela, že se chce zabít.

„Je mi to líto." Usmála se lehce. „Jsou to idioti. Všichni."

Newt tomu nedokázal uvěřit. Právě se ho někdo zastal: „D-děkuju. Hodně to pro mě zn-znamená."

Dívka se usmála a posadila se na zem. Newt jí sledoval, jak si lehá a sleduje oblohu.

„Budeš tam tak stát, nebo si taky lehneš?" Zeptala se Cassie a trochu se usmála. Newt zrudl, ale pomalu se usadil vedle ní. Cassie mu začala vyprávět o hvězdách a Newt ji tiše zaujatě naslouchal. Sledoval, jak se jí rozzářily oči, když začala vyprávět o její nejoblíbenější hvězdě a on ji na oplátku začal vyprávět o zvířatech. Byl rád, že poprvé v životě ho někdo opravdu poslouchal a nebral ho za blázna.

Cassie se podívala na hodinky a vykulila oči. To bylo už půl čtvrté?

„Děkuju za společnost, ale měli bychom jít." Usmála se na svého společníka. „Je už půl čtvrté."

„Co-cože? Tolik?"

Cassie ho rychle objala a chytla za ruku: „Pojď."

Newt jí opatrně stisk opětoval a následoval jí skrze pozemky a chodby Bradavic. Za celou cestu ho nepustila, dokud nestáli bezpečně ve společenské koleji mrzimorské koleje.

„Děkuju, vážně jsem si to užila." Zašeptala Cassie a sklopila hlavu dolů.

„Já…já taky." Dostal ze sebe Newt. Byl opravdu vděčný za její vstřícnost.

„Já…tak se asi uvidíme, hm?" Zamumlala Cassie. „Na věž chodím každou noc v sobotu. Budu ráda, když tam někdy přijdeš."

„Rád." Usmál se na ni chlapec. Cassie ho objala a utekla do ložnice.


	4. Zmijozel

**Promise? Promise.**

Grace byla dívka, která do své koleje prostě nezapadala. Ano, byla pěkná. Její blonďaté dlouhé vlasy, štíhlá postava, vyvinutý hrudník a dlouhé nohy přitahovali nejen plno mužů. Jistě. Ale na druhou stranu byla milá, tolerantní…A mudlovského původu. A to není dobrá kombinace pro zmijozel.

Nesnášela to tam. Její spolužáci jí za její původ šikanovali a ona neměla, komu se svěřit. Neměla žádné přátelé. A hlavně tam byla Leta Lestrange. Už od začátku si založila kroužek, kde kolem sebe soustředila lidi jen čistě krve. Pak si okolo prstu omotala ty s poloviční. A ty z mudlovských rodin společně s jejími poskoky šikanovala.

Leta ji dělala ze života peklo. Nebyla to jen psychická šikana. Zraňovala jí dokonce i fyzicky. Takže i když bylo venku dostatečné teplo odhalit nějakou kůži, ona se dál potila v dlouhých kalhotách a dlouhém rukávu. Nechtěla, aby nikdo věděl, že jí někdo ubližuje.

Cítila se slabá, bezcenná. Ošklivá, škaredá, nechtěná, nula…bezcenná…bezcenná…bezcenná…

Vybavila si tvář Newta Scamandera. Vždy se mu vysmívala. Ne, že by proti němu něco měla. Bylo ji fuk, že se zajímá o zvířata. Ale Leta jí donutila. A pak si ho sama omotala kolem prstu a hrála si s ním. A ten nebožák by udělal všechno, co jí na očích viděl, jen aby ho neopustila.

Jak se asi musel cítit? Kdykoliv ho nazvala šílencem, magorem, podivínem, bláznem…Kdykoliv se mu přímo do obličeje vysmála, zatímco jí Leta z pozadí pozorovala.

Nesnášela se za to. Ubližovala zlomenému chlapci, jen aby ona sama nebyla zlomená. Byla sobecká a Grace to věděla.

Byla půlnoc. Věděla, že v tuto dobu v tento den chodívá Newt do lesa. Leta jí to řekla. Grace sebrala svou hůlku. Leta ji přikázala zabít před ním hypogrifa, kterého tam chodívá Newt navštěvovat. Jak ještě bude muset trpět? Jak ještě bude muset kvůli ní trpět Newt? Vyšla ze zmijozelské koleje a před ní se otevřela studená potemnělá chodba. Rychlým, ale tichým krokem se přemísťovala hradem, až konečně byla venku. Rychle seběhla po kopci až k lesu.

„Jdi od hájenky přímo rovně." Opakovala si tiše slova Lety. Šla asi půl hodiny, když uslyšela mužský uklidňující hlas. Uviděla před sebou Newta, jak promouvá ke krásnému majestátnímu hypogrifovi.

Grace si odkašlala a tím na sebe přitáhla pozornost: „Ale, ale…Newton ‚blázen' Scamander se zase vyplížil za svými bestiemi." Nesnášela, když musela mluvit tak povýšeně. Dělalo se jí špatně, když viděla, jak ten chlapec před ní vypadal vylekaně. Natáhla svou hůlku před hypogrifa, který rozrušeně funěl a mával křídly.

„Pr-prosím, nedělej to!" Plakal Newt. Děkovala všemu božstvu, že byla tma a chlapec neviděl její vlastní slzy.

„Proč?" Zeptala se jednoduše. „Je to jen ohavná, vražedná zrůda." Krásné stvoření, které musí zabít, protože je otrokem snad té nejhorší ohavnosti světa.

„Grace ne-není nebezpečná." Grace? On jí pojmenoval Grace?

Nemohla…nemohla to udělat… „Avada…" A pak si všimla…ona je březí?

„Je těhotná…" Zamumlala. „Já…já to nemůžu udělat." Konečně se zlomila. Leta se konečně bude moci radovat. Zlomila tu mudlovskou šmejdku. Grace sklonila hůlku. „Já…já se omlouvám…za všechno." Vykoktala ze sebe a začala utíkat pryč.

Nedávala pozor na cestu. Ani nevěděla, kam běží. Vše, co viděla, byl obličej Newta Scamandera a bříško krásného hypogrifa…Slzy jí tekly proudem a už se ani neobtěžovala je utírat. Běžela tak rychle, jak dokázala…a pak.

„Zastav!" Grace se zasekla v pohybu a utřela si slzy a rozhlédla se kolem sebe a uviděla…kentaury?

Okolo ní stalo asi deset kentaurů, míříce na ní šípy, které měli připravené k okamžitému výstřelu. Chtěla proti nim zvednout svou hůlku, ale krve by se jí nedořezal, když zjistila, že jí už v ruce nemá.

Grace se otáčela a snažila se najít únikovou cestu, ale ta nikde nebyla.

„Já…já…já vám nechci ublížit." Dostala ze sebe pár slov, jejichž význam asi nedostál tužeb okolních kentaurů. „Já vám opravdu nechci ublížit, jen jsem se ztratila." Snažila se jim vysvětlit.

Začínala mít panický záchvat. Ani jeden z kentaurů nic neřekl a jen dál na ni mířili svými zbraněmi. A najednou uslyšela křik chlapce, kterému v minulosti tak ublížila.

„Arkási! Prosím, ona vám neublíží." Chvíli se nic nedělo, a pak jeden z kentaurů sklonil svůj luk. Postupně ho následovali i ostatní a začali utíkat pryč, až na Arkáse.

„Máš štěstí, že se za tebe Artemis postavil." Řekl a pomalu odcházel pryč.

„Artemis?" Zašeptala zmateně Grace.

„Je to mé druhé jméno." Zašeptal Newt za jejími zády.

„Newton Artemis Scamander?" Zeptala se Grace.

„Hm…Spíš Newton Artemis Fido Scamander." Doplnil jí a vytáhl její hůlku. „Spadla ti." Zamumlal a opatrně jí ji podal.

Grace se vděčně usmála a hůlku převzala: „Děkuju." Nevěděla, co by mu měla říct. Ne po tom všem, co mu provedla. A co málem před pár minutama udělala.

„Grace…j-jsi Grace, že ano?" Zeptal se chlapec. Blondýnka tiše přikývla a sklonila pohled k zemi. „Proč jsi to chtěla udělat?" Zeptal se přímo. Grace se bála, že se zeptá zrovna na tohle. Co mu má na to říct?

„Já…Bože…Já, já nechtěla…" Newt vypadal, že se to snaží nějak pochopit.

„Ah…um…to mi asi budeš muset trochu rozvinout." Vydechl zmateně Newt.

Grace se nadechla a znovu vydechla: „Všechno…co jsem ti kdy udělala…já, já opravdu nechtěla…ale musela jsem. Leta, ona…"

„Leta? Leta Lestrange?" Přerušil jí zelenooký chlapec. Grace si povzdechla. Právě mu řekne, že jeho jediná kamarádka v celé škole je manipulativní mrcha.

„Ano. Už od prvního ročníku…mě šikanovala. Za to, že jsem z mudlovské rodiny. Nutila mě dělat ty všechny věci…nejspíš mi nevěříš. Proč bys měl, že?" Povzdychla si Grace. „Díky za záchranu." Zašeptala a otočila se k odchodu. Chlapec jí nezastavil. Proč by taky měl…

Dalšího dne si jí Leta našla. Zrovna odcházela z oběda, když si jí odtáhla do jedné nepoužívané učebny. Věděla, že přijdou kruté následky.

„Tak…Pověz mi, jak to, že ten hypogrif je živý. A! Že se mě Newt vyptával na jisté věci." Poručila jí chladně Leta. Grace zavřela oči a nic neřekla. Nemělo to cenu, stejně by jí trest neminul. „Došly nám kecy?" Zvedla obočí Leta.

„Co ode mě chceš, Leto?" Vydechla nakonec Grace.

„Moje jméno nebude vyslovovat někdo, jako jsi, ty šmejdko mudlovská!" Leta vytáhla hůlku a namířila ji na Grace. „Crucio!"

Graceiným tělem projela ostrá bolest, jakou ještě nikdy nezažila. Nikdy na ni nepoužila cruciatus, nikdy. Každá buňka v jejím těle hořela bolestí. Grace vykřikla. Třepala se a po tvářích jí stékaly slzy. Bojovala s nutkáním vypnout. Nechtěla omdlít.

V uších jí hučelo a před očima měla černo. Stále cítila tu odpornou bolest, když najednou polevila. Pomalu se jí vracel zrak i sluch. Ležela na zemi, vykulená a nevěděla, co má dělat. Slyšela někoho se hádat, ale neměla sílu se na to soustředit. Jen sledovala své třepající se ruce.

Najednou jí někdo položil ruku na rameno.

„Grace." Byla si jistá, že ten hlas už někdy slyšela… „Grace." Nebylo to tak dávno. Zněl plaše, ale přívětivě… „Grace." Teď už mnohem více vystrašeně…

„Newte?" Zachraptěla. Ucítila, jak jí objímá. Začala znovu plakat.

„Ach, Grace." Zamumlal jí Newt do vlasů. „Je mi líto, že jsem ti nevěřil. Tak moc líto." Jeho hlas byl pro ni jako konejšivá melodie. Zavřela oči a nechala se unášet jeho přítomností. „Vše už bude v pořádku. Už navždy."

Grace mu chtěla věřit. Tak moc chtěla: „Slibuješ?" Potřebovala odpověď. Nutně jí potřebovala, a Newt to věděl.

„Slibuju."


End file.
